dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan Blue 4
This article belongs to Ijordan04 ''' '''Don't edit unless allowed & or & Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015(Aura)}}Super Saiyan Blue 4 (スーパーサイヤンブルー4 Sūpāsaiyanburū 4), also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 (スーパーサイヤンブルースーパーサイヤン4 Sūpāsaiyanburūsūpāsaiyan 4), is a form that combines the power of Super Saiyan God with the fifth Super Saiyan form. This form can be accessed by absorbing the powers of a god, activating them and then transforming into a Super Saiyan 4, or through vigorous ki control training with a deity with godly ki ''and then obtaining that Godly ''ki ''for oneself, as seen with Vegeta in the ''Super anime. This form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God 3.56 Goku Black has his own version of the form is called Super Saiyan Rosé 4, which possesses a different hair color due to him being an actual god with natural godly ki. Overview Concept and creation For the film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Akira Toriyama further expanded on the concept of the “Super Saiyan God” transformation featured in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods by combining its power into that of a Super Saiyan. As the author explained it, and as Goku similarly mentions in the movie, the form is the result of a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God further transforming into a Super Saiyan. So what I did my name is Isaiah Jordan I furthered expanded on the concept of the “Super Saiyan God” transformation featured in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods by combining its power into that of a Super Saiyan 4. As I explained it, and as Goku similarly mentions in the movie, the form is the result of a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God further transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. In relation to Goku, Toriyama says on Goku he made his hair blue to express how “by overcoming a certain limit he has become both strong and tranquil, able to keep his composure in a fight”. And in regards to Vegeta, he adds that he gave Vegeta black clothes because he figured that maybe Bulma had modified his combat uniform to add some slight improvements. On that note, it was constructed by the Capsule Corporation development branch under Bulma’s instructions. In an interview with Toyotarō, Akira Toriyama reveals that he was thinking about having the form be white (so if it was white then it would've looked drastically similar to super saiyan 5), but then it would have color-clashed with the “next enemy”, so he figured he should save it for another occasion. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan God 4 is if they become a Golden Great Ape (or Broly's variant) and regain conscious control over the form. Even after this form is attained, it cannot be accessed at will and requires exposure to Blutz Waves while in Super Saiyan God Blue every time the user wishes to transform, however, Goku is apparently a special case, capable of using the form whenever he wishes.6 The Super Saiyan God 4 form was designed by Toei Animation's character designer Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru.7 The form is a combination of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan and Great Ape forms attained through the Golden Great Ape form, it gifts the Saiyan with primal power,8 though they retain a humanoid appearance. This form gives the user the super strength and speed of a Great Ape, but with a calm, clever mind. But for others, it can make them very cold and aggressive Appearance This form is nearly identical to the fourth Super Saiyan form, in this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tailand the body is covered in blue fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a blue shadowy trim around their eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair color is Blue and is lengthened, but not as long as its "predecessor", Super Saiyan God 3's, but two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of the neck. Super Saiyan Blue 4 boasts a vibrant, fiery, electric cyan blue aura, as opposed to the blazing orange aura of Super Saiyan God. The aura surrounding the Super Saiyan Blue 4 form also appears to be glittering somewhat, with small sparkling particles of energy traveling upwards within the flames, with occasional surges of electricity. in which the form was depicted with a purplish (with a small yellowish glow) aura with sparks of bio-electricity, thus, due to the purple aura, this makes Goku, Vegeta, and Gogeta be able as Ultra-full power Saiyan GOD 4s from the start). It was not directly stated why this is present, but it could be remnants of the original Super Saiyan 4 transformation. This dual colored aura resembles that of Friezas's Golden Frieza form. Unlike the main Super Saiyan transformations, the user's body does not glow in Blue form without an aura. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Saiyan avatars' hair do not change in shape when using this form, making it visually similar to Super Saiyan God. This also applies to Saiyan Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. If a Saiyan is bald, they will simply gain a Super Saiyan Blue aura though their eyebrows will still change color as will any other facial hair. Broly's Super Saiyan God 4 transformation is fairly similar to Goku's, Gohan's and Vegeta's Super Saiyan God 4 transformation. All of which possess having very long blue or dark blue colored hair, a blueish colored fur, and a blue outline for around the eyes. However, the main key differences are that Broly is utilizing his Legendary version of the Super Saiyan God 4 transformation, which does not have any visible pupils in his eyes, and has massively oversized muscles. While in this form, there is also a yellow colored aura. Broly's Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan God 4 power-up is nearly the same in appearance, with the only exception being the noticeable scar on his chest from his defeat in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Also whenever a users transforms to this state as in the picture above their pants color will be the same as the color of their pants they were wearing while in base form while their belt color will be the color mixture of Blue and whatever their pants color was when they were in base form Users Goku The original user of the Super Saiyan Blue 4. He is the first to use it, the first to master it, and generally the first to obtain new forms of each stage of Super Saiyan. It is safe to say that Goku is the master of the Super Saiyan. Vegeta Vegeta was the third Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan Blue 4. He gained it during the training on the Supreme Kai's planet with Bardock. He has still yet to catch up with him, despite mastering Super Saiyan. Gohan Gohan was the fourth Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan Blue 4. He gained it with the others on Supreme Kai's planet with Bardock. Gogeta Since both Goku and Vegeta have mastered Super Saiyan Blue 4, Gogeta has access to it as well. Usage & Power :* Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of their super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. they're biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and there bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. :* Heat Vision: They can, as a conscious act, fire blue beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. They can vary the heat and area affected. :* Super-Hearing: Their hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. :* Enhanced Vision their vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: :** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: they can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. :** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. :** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. They can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. :** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. :** Infrared Vision: They can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. :* Flight: They are able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. :* Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, They have a nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, this extends this protection against toxins and diseases. :* Superhuman Stamina: They're able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on their body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by their physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. :* Superhuman Strength: Their strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. They're strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious which that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. :* Superhuman Speed: They're able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: :** Superhuman Agility :** Superhuman Reflexes :* Super-Breath: They are also able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. They can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. :* Solar Flare: While in this form they gain the power to through the power of the gained heat vision, was the have the ability to immediately expel all of their stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack. They cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains them of all their powers until they can recharge their cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, they're are rendered virtually human and vulnerable. :* Longevity: While in this form the gain the potential to live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. * Altered Physiology: Due to this form altering their cellular matrix through forign radiation, The person will be rendered incapable of properly processing yellow sunlight halving his abilities. Eventually it was discovered that due to the way his genes mutated, they could then be empowered through Senzu Beans to burn off they're poisoned biophysical essence and simulate his old powers. ** S-radiation Absorption: While in this form Saiyan's S charged cells could simulate their old powers but with differences and lethal side effects, using Senzu Beans as chemotherapy was kill off their healthy cells as well as the deviant with prolonged exposure. *** Flight *** Invulnerability *** Saiyan Vision *** Modulation Wave Sight: They can pick up various transmission frequencies of EM Field. ***'Kinetic Field': Every blow the person makes while in this form deliverers a explosive concussion effect, shattering objects on impact. ***Superhuman Strength: While in this form they can lift more than 175 tons ***Superhuman Speed: While in this form they can run at over 2000 miles/sec, which is also over 120,000 miles/minute, and also 7,200,000 mph. That's Mach 9350. It is believed this is that fastest that I've seen any saiyan move under the Earth's atmosphere. He can, however, break light speed in the vacuum of outer space. Variants and enhancement Super Saiyan Blue 4 Kaio-ken By using the Kaio-ken alongside the Super Saiyan Blue 4 form, Goku can increase the transformation's power. Super Saiyan Rosé 4 Super Saiyan Rosé 4 is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 form of a Saiyan who possess proper god status. Its different coloration is due to the Saiyan being an actual deity, and thus naturally possessing Godly ki. What this form gives exclusively to those that attained it in the anime, it has more advanced ki control beyond what Super Saiyan Blue 4 provides, to the point where the user can [[Alteration-type ki manipulation technique|manipulate their ki into various weapons]]. Rage empowerment In the anime, Goku and Vegeta managed to power up the Super Saiyan Blue form through rage. Goku attained this state after learning that Goku Black had killed Chi-Chi and Goten after stealing his body. This allowed Goku to overwhelm Black and Future Zamasu simultaneously until his anger passed, allowing Black to engrave this anger into his own power, combined by his severe injuries, gradually increasing his might and allowing him to counterattack against Goku. Later, Vegeta utilized the power of rage (at Goku Black harming Future Trunks) to improve his Super Saiyan Blue form's strength while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, this allowed Vegeta to overwhelm Goku Black, although the latter used the same technique (angered at his weakened state and the inability to compete against a mortal like Vegeta) to further his power and created a scythe from his Fierce God Slicer which means rage can be used in this form to. This exists in the manga as well as during the final ordeal with Fused Zamasu, Vegeta greatly powered up in anger after he witnessed Future Trunks and Future Mai apparently dead on the ground. With this power, Vegeta is able to blow both Goku Black and Future Zamasu (who had morphed into Infinite Zamasu) into pieces with Gamma Burst Flash, but to no avail, since the mad Supreme Kai still regenerated after taking all that damage. Perfected In the manga, completing Super Saiyan Blue results in the user being able to transform into a higher form, referred to so far only as "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4" (the same name that was used initially for Super Saiyan Blue). Goku was the first to have completed Super Saiyan Blue, allowing him to utilize its full maximum power if he was given time to focus to seal its overflowing power within himself. He utilized the form to battle Fused Zamasu, and proved to be his equal in combat. Vegeta was the second to achieve the form, using it to battle Beerus. Limit Break In the anime, Vegeta manages to break through his limits by pushing the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form even further. He achieved this form by remembering his promise to revive Cabba and Universe 6 as well as desperately needing more power to battle Jiren. It is similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-, as Whis and the Grand Minister stated that Vegeta was able to access this form by breaking his "self-limit shells". Initially comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken after Goku had surpassed its limits, this form's power increased significantly during Vegeta's fight with Toppo in his God of Destruction form. This form is a state beyond original Super Saiyan Blue and looks quite similar to it, however, with some differences. The hair, the eyes and the aura display a more intense blue color compared to the standard Super Saiyan Blue. The eyes sport now visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God and Ultra Instinct -Sign-). The light particles of the aura now display a stronger glint, being bigger and taking the form of four-pointed stars, as well as the subtle yellow glow of the Super Saiyan Blue disappearing completely. In addition, the body of the Saiyan gains an increase in its muscle mass, similar to the Super Saiyan Second Grade. Ultra-full-power Saiyan 4 An advanced version of the Super Saiyan God 4, which takes its user beyond their limits. It is achieved by absorbing an extreme amount of Saiya Power from other Saiyans. Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Super Saiyan God 4 Full Power is a massive power-up to the Legendary Super Saiyan God 4 transformation that can be achieved by Broly if he increased his power during the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga. While in this form, his power is dramatically more powerful than the standard normal Super Saiyan God 4 transformation used by Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Broly is only could've been seen powered-up form in Dragon Ball Heroes and could've been playable from GDM6 onwards if he increased his power. Corrupted Broly in this form is utilizing his Super Saiyan 4 God transformation, along with wearing the Time Breaker Mask, which also significantly increases his power, while also being infused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, increasing his power even further. This form is known as Broly Dark 4. References Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms